Moonlighting
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Após passar um mês em Star City, Lois Lane pega a estrada em direção à Seattle, onde uma onde de crimes está assolando a cidade. Porém, uma parada em Forks seria capaz de mudar os seus planos?Resumo completo dentro da fic....
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Moonlight

**Autora:** Re Lane Cullen

**Spoilers:** Até episódio Bride de Smalville, e até o livro Eclipse da série Crepúsculo

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor/Ação/Sobrenatural AU/AR

**Shippers:** Lois/Clark, Bella/Edward

**Sumário:** Após passar um mês em Star City ao lado de Jimmy, Lois Lane pega a estrada em direção à Seattle, onde uma onde de crimes está assolando a cidade. Porém, uma parada em Forks é capaz de mudar os seus planos. Enquanto isso, Clark precisa lhe dar com um Lex desmemoriado e desesperado por respostas, que está à procura dos únicos membros restantes da família do Dr Virgil Swan.

**Considerações Iniciais:** Embora Lana esteja nessa fanfic, tudo o que diz respeito à ela depois do episódio Bride é desconsiderado. Nessa fic a Lois sabe dos poderes de Clark, confome algumas especulações na internet.

Prólogo. O último mês foi o pior da minha vida. E não por que eu fiquei ao lado da minha prima e do seu marido, enquanto ele lutava desesperadamente para sobreviver. Na verdade estar ali, enquanto eles precisavam do meu apoio e ajuda era reconfortante. Além do mais mantinham a minha mente ocupada, para eu não pensar _nele_. Mas sempre à noite, antes de dormir, as imagens daquele dia invadiam minha mente. Eu ainda podia ouvir a voz dele, recitando os votos de Jimmy, que eu, ingênuamente, achei ser a declaração dele para mim. Estúpida! Era isso que eu era. Se aquilo não bastasse, ainda teve os olhares, a dança e aquele quase beijo. Eu não sei se deveria agradecer à Lana ou lhe jurar ódio eterno por ter aparecido naquela hora. Eu não sei o que aconteceria depois, caso ele me beijasse. E eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora. E é esse "não saber" que está me corroendo por dentro. Foi esse "não saber" que me fez aceitar as férias que a Tess estranhamente me concedeu. E é esse "não saber" que está me fazendo ir para Seattle, indo atrás do que pode ser a matéria da minha vida, ou da minha morte.


	2. Forks

**Capítulo 1- Forks**

A estrada estava escura, sendo iluminada apenas pelos faróis do meu carro. A chuva torrencial dificultava ainda mais a minha visão. Eu realmente deveria estar louca por estar passando as minhas "férias forçadas" dentro do meu carro, rumo a Seattle. Mais uma prova de que a razão havia abandonado o meu ser. Quem em sã consciência, estando de férias, iria atrás de uma

matéria como aquela? Eu não acreditava que eu havia deixado as emoções tomarem conta do meu corpo. Pior. Eu havia deixado que o comportamento daquele fazendeiro idiota me influenciasse drasticamente. Suspirei. Eu não queria vê-lo. Aquele mês que passei em Star City não havia sido suficiente para que eu me recuperasse. O corte havia sido profundo. Mais uma vez Lois Joanne Lane havia baixado a sua guarda para constatar o que sempre soube: Não havia nascido para amar. Uma lágrima teimosa desceu pelo meu rosto. Mas eu a ignorei, e era forte e não deixaria me abalar por aquele par de olhos azuis.

A chuva não parava de cair, e o meu carro já estava dando os primeiros sinais de que me deixaria na mão. Olhei para a placa na estrada, que apontava a saída para a cidade.

_Finalmente civilização! C_omemorei em meus pensamentos.

Segui a direção apontada pela placa. Não demorou muito até eu chegar à cidadezinha, mas com certeza teria sido mais rápido caso meu carro estivesse colaborando. Seriam só mais alguns metros até que ele resolvesse me deixar na mão de vez. Pelo menos ele parou a uma distância mínima da delegacia. Saí correndo do meu carro. A chuva não havia diminuído nem um pouco, o que me fez ficar completamente encharcada. Entrei na delegacia e avistei um homem em pé. Não era nem alto, nem baixo. Tinha a pele branca e os cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros.

-Boa noite, sou o Chefe Swan, em que posso ajudá-la?- ele sorriu profissionalmente.

-Boa noite, eu estava na estrada e meu carro começou a demonstrar problemas, daí decidi pegar a saída para a cidade e aqui estou.- falei sorrindo da mesma maneira.

-Pelo menos a senhorita conseguiu chegar até aqui.

-O senhor poderia me dizer onde fica o hotel da cidade?- Aquela cidade deveria ter um hotel, né? Se até Smallville tem um.

-Fica perto da Forks High School, mas temo que ele esteja fechado para reformas. Sinto muito, mas é que não estamos acostumados a receber visitantes. - Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, meu carro morrer justamente em uma cidade sem um hotel.

-Há outro lugar onde eu possa ficar?- perguntei totalmente sem esperanças.

-A cidade mais próxima fica há umas três horas de carro. - Definitivamente a maré de azar estava ao meu lado. Acho que acabei de comprovar que aquela maldita Lei de Murphy é verídica.

-Ótimo!- exclamei irritada, o que fez o tal chefe Swan me olhar espantado.

-Não me leve a mal, senhorita... - ele começou receoso.

-Lane, Lois Lane.

-Senhorita Lane, eu não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas a senhorita parece ser uma boa pessoa e está bastante desesperada. Eu moro com a minha filha, e se a senhorita aceitar seria um prazer tê-la conosco. - Eu me surpreendi com aquele convite. Mas acho que já se podia esperar isso de uma cidade que tem menos de cinco mil habitantes. Isso deveria ser o que eu via diariamente em Metropolis.

-Eu acho que eu não estou em condições de rejeitar nada. Obrigada, Chefe Swan- Sorri realmente agradecida diante à tamanha hospitalidade.

Esperei até que o chefe Swan, que logo depois descobri que se chamava Charlie, terminar o seu trabalho e o acompanhei até a sua viatura. Diferente da última vez que andei em uma viatura, dessa vez eu estava no banco do carona

-Então, de onde a senhorita é?- Charlie me perguntou. Ele não devia ser muito de conversar, pois dava para ver que ele se esforçava para manter alguma conversa.

-Metropolis, Kansas. - respondi enquanto olhava a paisagem. Mesmo no escuro, tudo o que eu conseguia enxergar era verde, verde e verde.

-E o que te traz a Forks?- Ótimo, por que será que eu estava me sentindo em um interrogatório?

-Na verdade eu estava à caminho de Seattle, mas o meu carro decidiu frustrar os meus planos. - Respondi o mais objetivo possível. Eu esperava que ele se contentasse com aquilo. Eu não podia dar as reais razões para a minha ida até a Seattle.

-Isso pode ser uma coisa boa, afinal Seattle está muito perigosa nessas últimas semanas. - Forcei um sorriso, fingindo concordar com ele.

Charlie parou sua viatura em frente a sua casa. Eu imediatamente desci do carro para ajudá-lo com as minhas malas. Ele abriu a porta da casa e eu o acompanhei.

-Bella- Charlie gritou quando entrava na casa.

-Oi pai. - respondeu uma menina no topo da escada. Cabelos e lhos castanhos, e uma pele branca, quase pálida. Aparentava ter dezessete, no máximo dezoito anos.

-Bella, essa é a senhorita Lane, ela vai ficar conosco essa semana. - A garota sorriu timidamente, e desceu as escadas, vindo em minha direção.

-Oi, eu sou Bella Swan- ela falou me estendendo a mão.

-Lois Lane. - respondi, apertando a mão que ela estendera.

-Lois Lane? Do Planeta Diário?- Ela perguntou surpresa e... um pouco animada? Alguém me conhecia nesse fim de mundo?

-Culpada- respondi levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Nossa sou sua fã. Mas então, o que faz em Forks? Tem alguma grande matéria acontecendo por aqui?- Ela perguntava animada.

Ela era um pouco mais sociável que o pai, o que definitivamente tornaria a convivência mais fácil.

-Na verdade eu estava a caminho de Seattle, mas meu carro quebrou, então terei que ficar aqui por um tempo. - Dei para ela a mesma resposta que tinha dado ao seu pai minutos atrás.

-Eu não quero parecer intrometida, mas o que você iria fazer em Seattle?- Pelo visto, ela era mais curiosa que Charlie. Aparentemente eu não teria escolha a não ser revelar a minha razão de ir para lá.

-Bem, meu chefe me colocou para investigar a onde de assassinatos que está ocorrendo lá. - Tomei cuidado ao omitir a parte que eu estava ali de férias tentando investigar uma das maiores ondas de assassinato que esse país já teve.

Ela me olhava assustada, e o clima rapidamente ficou tenso. Eu não sei explicar, mas era como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa. O clima só foi quebrado pelo telefone que tocou, fazendo com que Bella fosse correndo atender.

-Alô... Oi Edward....Sim, está tudo bem! Não precisa se preocupar. Ok, divirta-se. Aviso sim. Mande um beijo para a Alice... Também te amo, tchau.- ela falava com o namorado, eu supunha.

-Ele não vem?- Charlie perguntou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Não pai, o Edward vai acampar com a família nesse fim de semana. - ela respondeu, demonstrando claramente sua irritação pela reação do seu pai. Acho que chefes policiais e generais tinham bastante coisa em comum.

-Nessa chuva?- ele perguntou desacreditado.

-Segundo ele a previsão do tempo disse que vai fazer sol, quem sou eu para discutir?- ela respondeu com um sorriso que eu não entendi. Era como se eu tivesse perdido uma piada.

-Já que você vai estar longe do seu namorado, você pode aproveitar o fim-de-semana e amostrar a cidade para a Lois. -Charlie dava uma bronca nela. Eu estava prestes a falar que não precisava se incomodar, mas Bella logo começou a falar.

-Pai, conhecer Forks não dura nem metade de um dia. Mas com certeza eu e a Lois acharemos coisas bem interessantes para fazer. - ela sorriu amigavelmente e foi em direção à cozinha.

Após uma pequena discussão com os membros da casa sobre onde eu iria dormir, fui para o sofá que ficava na sala. Eu não achava justo que eles deixassem o conforto de suas camas por causa de uma desconhecida como eu.

O som da chuva foi a última coisa que eu ouvi a ao dormir, e a primeira que escutei ao acordar. Eu podia ouvir passos pela casa, parecia que os hábitos de cidade pequena eram sempre os mesmos. Fui em direção ao banheiro que ficava no segundo andar.

Escovei os meus dentes e entrei no box para tomar meu banho. Quando a água morna entrou em contato com a minha pele, eu relaxei. De alguma forma, eu me sentia bem ali, me sentia segura. Em meio àquele momento de paz, minha mente me traíra mais uma vez. E eu não pude deter as memórias, que agora ocupavam a minha mente

_[Flashback]_

Ele olhava profundamente nos meus olhos. De alguma forma, aquilo havia me dado coragem. Ignorei os alertas que minha mente me dava. Eu não tinha o que temer. Aquele parecia ser o momento certo para que eu tirasse a máscara da amiga sarcástica, e colocar a da mulher apaixonada. Fui me aproximando devagar, dando tempo suficiente para ele se afastar, coisa que ele não o fez. Ao contrário, ele completou o caminho, até que seus lábios estavam à milímetros dos meus.

-Eu não acredito!- Chloe exclamou, e acabou nos despertando do nosso momento. Olhamos na mesma direção para onde ela olhava, e eu não acreditei no que eu vi. Lana Lang. Aquele fantasma não podia ressurgir numa hora mais inoportuna. Ela abraçou Chloe, mas os seus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Clark, nem os dele dos dela. Aquela era a minha deixa. Eu não iria competir com aquilo.

Não que eu não pudesse vencer, mas a questão não era essa. Eu não queria ter que correr atrás do amor dele, ou ter as sobras dele, enquanto as feridas deixadas pela Lana ainda cicatrizavam. Eu o queria, por completo, mas ainda não era a hora. Essa hora nunca chegaria para mim. O amor deles era o tipo de amor que terminaria com um final feliz. Pobre de quem ficasse à espreita, esperando um milagre.

Segui meu caminho para a varanda da casa, mas sem antes deixar de pegar uma garrafa de champangne da bandeja de um dos garçons que passava. Me sentei no banco, esperando ficar sozinha, mas Oliver apareceu.

-Não quer um copo?- ele perguntou enquanto eu bebia o chanpangne direto da garrafa

-Oliver, a pessoa que eu mais queria ver. - comentei sarcástica. Sinceramente, ver o meu ex-namorado naquela hora era o que eu menos precisava naquele momento.

-Quer me contar quando começou esse fim de semana perdido?- ele perguntou, num meio sorriso, enquanto se sentava perto de mim.

-Vá desfrutar a festa. Confie em mim, não se divertirá com o meu comportamento idiota

-Provavelmente está certa. Você sabe... Posso não estar no topo da sua lista, mas se quiser conversar estou aqui.-ele pareceu sincero em sua oferta, mas eu não estava muito disposta a aceitá-la.

-Estou sentindo umas coisas que eu não sei o que significam- Achei que aquilo seria o suficiente para ele me deixar em paz, mas pareceram surtir o efeito contrário.

-Quem é o sortudo?

-Ter essa conversa com o ex já é ruim o bastante sem falar que é constrangedor. -_ Ainda mais quando o ex é amigo do cara por quem você está sentindo tais coisas_, completei mentalmente.

-Você sabe que há o momento de superação teórico, e que há o momento no qual acontece de verdade. Se quiser a gente pode começar agora e podemos ser amigos.- E sabia que não haveria escapatória, principalmente quando ele usava aquele sorriso comigo.

-Certo. -Me dei por vencida, e as palavras começaram a sair da minha boca.- É como se os sentimentos tivessem aparecido de repente. E eu tentei ignorar, mas tem esses momentos nos quais você não pode. Talvez estivesse errada. Para piorar, tudo aconteceu numa noite româ que parece idiota, mas pensei que por um minuto, que alguém precisava de mim.- Falei com lágrimas nos olhos, me esforçando ao máximo para que elas não caíssem. Oliver ainda tinha o poder de me desarmar, mas agora de um jeito diferente.

-Tenho certeza que ele precisa- ele falou reconfortante.

-É gentileza sua dizer, mas como você sabe?- perguntei duvidando dele.

-Por que eu conheço o Clark. - Ele sorriu, e eu esbocei um tímido sorriso. Aquilo era tão óbvio assim? Será que eu expunha tão amplamente o quê eu mais me esforçava em esconder? Ser era tão claro assim, por que ele nunca notou? Obviamente, ele não me queria. Mas então, por que ele quase me beijou? De repente ele era mais lerdo do que eu imaginava.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

Meu coração se apertava com as lembranças. Fazia um mês que eu não via os seus olhos azuis ou o seu sorriso que me deixavam tonta. Mas eu precisava me afastar e me recompor. Precisava ser a Lois Lane destemida, forte o suficiente para não desmoronar na frente dele. Por que eu vivia pensando nele?

-Caipira idiota- esbravejei enquanto saía do chuveiro.


	3. Lex Luthor

**N/A: **Eu sei que demorei mais que século com essa fanfic, mas é que embora esse capítulo já estivesse escrito, eu decidi reescrevê-lo para ficar melhor. Eu tenho um sério problema em escrever cenas Clanas, é um bloqueio que até hoje não superei. Bem, como dito anteriormente os spoilers vão até Bride, então Lana está na história mas sem toda aquela palhaçada da "Super-Lana", até por que com exceção de Bride e Legion não vi nenhum episódio que ela estava.

Anyways, esse capítulo se passa em Smallville, então não teremos ninguém de Twilight. Mas eu espero que vocês gostem, e desculpa pela demora.

Obrigada pelas Reviews! *_*

Beijos, e até a próxima.

**Capítulo 2- Lex Luthor**

**[CLARK´S POV]**

Se há alguns anos atrás alguém me perguntasse como seria a minha vida hoje, eu nunca iria acertar.

Ser estagiário no Planeta Diário nunca esteve nos meus planos, e muito menos ter que trabalhar perto da Lois. Mas se eu falasse que não estava gostando, eu estaria mentindo.

Entre meu trabalho no Planeta e a minha vida noturna como super-herói, eu já havia me acostumado com a ausência da Lana. O vazio que ela havia deixado na minha vida, aos poucos, era preenchido pela Lois.

O que Kara havia me dito, antes de partir para Kandor, ainda ecoava em meus pensamentos: "A Lois é forte o suficiente para lidar com o seu segredo. E você sabe disso, ou não teria deixado ela se aproximar".

De certa forma, minha prima estava certa. Lois era diferente da Lana e da Chloe, em coisas tão peculiares que a tornavam única. Talvez o meu subconsciente tenha percebido isso e tenha aberto uma brecha para ela na minha vida.

Passei os últimos dias me perguntando, como minha vida estaria caso certos acontecimentos no casamento da Chloe tivesse tomado um rumo diferente.

Aquele fora, sem dúvidas, o dia mais turbulento da minha vida. O reaparecimento do Lex, a volta da Lana, o meu quase beijo com a Lois, o rapto da Chloe, a confusão no casamento caudada pelo Doomsday, que acabou resultando em um Jimmy Olsen ferido, entre a vida e a morte. Foram muitos acontecimentos num único dia.

Hoje, cerca de um mês depois, a vida estava mais próxima da normalidade.

Jimmy havia sido transferido do hospital de Star City para o Smallville Medical Center. Ele estava se recuperando muito bem, o que3 deixava Chloe radiante. Era bom tê-la de volta em minha vida. Não sei o que faria sem ela por perto.

Além disso, Lana estava de volta. Quase não acreditei quando a vi no casamento da Chloe. Faziam alguns meses desde a última vez que eu a vira, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ela estava diferente, mas de alguma forma ainda era a mesma Lana que eu sempre conheci.

A surpresa de revê-la havia sido tão grande, que eu acabei me concentrando nela e esquecendo de alguns detalhes que estava acontecendo antes da chegada dela.

Eu estava prestes a beijar Lois Lane. A garota que há quatro anos não me deixava em paz, e que nos últimos meses tinha sido a presença mais constante na minha vida. Ela que esteve ao meu lado durante o tempo em que Lana esteve internada. Ela que me consolou logo após eu ter assistido aquele CD, onde a Lana terminara o nosso relacionamento.

E só foi a Lana aparecer, e eu acabei ignorando-a, justamente no pior momento para se fazer sabia o quão difícil era para ela baixar a guarda e demonstrar os sentimentos, mas mesmo assim eu a deixei para trás. Eu era um idiota!

Tudo o que me restava fazer era conversar com ela tão logo ela voltasse de Star City. Mas ela não havia voltado. Aparentemente, ela tinha tirado umas férias. Eu sabia que ela estava me evitando, e eu não a culpava por isso. Eu sentia falta dela, mas não conseguia falar com ela. Eu não tinha coragem de encará-la nem pelo telefone. Deixei apenas algumas mensagens de voz. Sempre sendo o mais breve possível. Para um aspirante à herói, eu era covarde demais. Fato!

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos que subiam a escada. Logo, Lana alcançou o último degrau da escada. A preocupação estava claramente estampada no rosto dela.

-Lana o que houve?- Perguntei preocupado, enquanto me sentava no sofá.

-O Oliver ligou.-Ela fez uma breve pausa e expirou. - Ele não conseguiu descobrir o paradeiro certo do Lex, mas ele conseguiu algumas pistas.

-Que pistas?- Perguntei curioso. Oliver e a liga haviam passado o último mês atrás de qualquer vestígio de Lex Luthor. Mas sempre era em vão. Quando eles descobriam alguma coisa, Lex já estava muito longe dali. Sempre deixando o mínimo de rastro para trás.

-Aparentemente, O Lex perdeu parcialmente a memória. Não se sabe ao certo o quanto ele se lembra ou não.- Lana sentou-se ao meu lado. E eu tentava assimilar todas as últimas informações. Desde que eu descobrira que Lex estava vivo, o meu maior medo era que ele revelasse tudo ao meu respeito. Que eu era o Viajante. Que eu era um ser de outro planeta. Mas agora, ele não se lembrava ? Seria isso realmente verdade?

-Como você sabe disso?- Perguntei desconfiado. Não que eu não confiasse na Lana, ou no Oliver, eu não sabia se confiava na fonte deles

-O Oliver conseguiu falar com um dos médicos que cuidaram do Lex.- Lana explicou.

-E por que ele não seguiu o cara para ver onde o Lex está?-

- Pelo visto, o Lex está mudando constantemente de lugar e consequentemente de médicos.- O Lex poderia estar desmemoriado, mas ele ainda sabia como encobrir os seus rastros perfeitamente.

-O Oliver conseguiu alguma coisa?

-Sim, ele conseguiu rastrear os últimos acessos do computador dele. Ele não conseguiu rastrear o local da conexão. Parece que a cada minuto o Lex está em um lugar diferente. Madri, Londres, Moscou. É impossível saber ao certo onde ele está.- Lana suspirou frustrada.

-Ele falou mais alguma coisa?- Perguntei, enquanto analisava todas as informações na minha mente. Desmemoriado ou não, Lex precisava ser encontrado e logo.

-Sim. O Lex anda pesquisando bastante sobre um cientista. Um tal de Dr. Virgil Swan. Você sabe quem ele é?- Me surpreendi ao ouvi aquele nome novamente. Fazia cerca de um ano que eu não o ouvia mais.

-Sim, ele foi o cientista que conseguiu interceptar alguma das mensagens que Jor-El enviou, antes da minha partida de Krypton.- Assim que respondi, Lana me olhou assustada.

-Oh, então Lex se lembra de algo.- Ela concluiu, ficando pensativa.

-Sim, e pelo visto ele está no caminho certo.-Mesmo que ele não soubesse que estava, não demoraria muito para ele ligar os pontos. A obsessão dos Luthors, levaria Lex aonde ele queria - Mas eu não entendo o por quê. O Dr Swan está morto. Por que Lex insiste em investigá-lo?

-Ele tem algum parente?-Lana perguntou, e eu vasculhei na minha memória alguma lembrança de algum possível parente, além de Patricia. Nada.

-Que eu saiba, tinha a filha, Patricia Swan, mas ela acabou sendo morta no ano passado.- Expliquei. Depois de vir à Smallville, Patricia Swan foi misteriosamente assassinada, não me surpreenderia muito se Lex estivesse envolvido nisso.

-Ele não tinha mais ninguém?- Lana insistiu.

-Não que eu saiba.- Respondi, negando com a cabeça.

-Tem alguma coisa muito estranha nisso. Lex geralmente não perde seu tempo com coisa que podem não trazer respostas.- Lana disse pensativa. E ela estava certa.

-Os Swan faziam parte do Veritas. É natural que ele tente buscar algo que ligue ao viajante que ele tanto procura.- Independente do quanto Lex havia esquecido, o Veritas era algo que com certeza ele iria se lembrar.

-Mas agora, você não corre mais perigo, certo?- Lana perguntou preocupada.

-Acredito que não. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu ficar sem poderes. Mas de nada adianta ele ir atrás do Dr. Virgil Swan.

-Assim espero. Eu só passei aqui para te falar isso. Eu tenho que ir ao hospital ajudar a Chloe.- Agora que Jimmy havia sido transferido para Smallville, Chloe não saia do lado dele.

-Ok, me ligue se souber de alguma novidade.

-Claro.- Ela assentiu.

Lana veio até mim e depositou um pequeno beijo em meus lábios, antes de desaparecer pelas escadas do celeiro, me deixando novamente absorto em meus pensamentos.


End file.
